half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yong feng
Welcome! Hello Hi, I have been meaning to ask what your main spoken language is. I have noticed that in some of your edits the grammar is a bit back-to-front. Please don't take offense to this, I am just curious. -- Adapool 04:10, July 15, 2012 (UTC) My main language is Chinese, i can speak very little English.sorry that i reply so late but i don't know how to use wiki talk page. Hi Sorry to say, but can you please stop adding information that isn't legible? This is an english wiki, and all the information that you're adding has really awful grammar. I don't have enough time to fix all your edits. I had to revert almost all of your edits because you're lowering the quality of articles on here. Please use a better translator or something, otherwise I'll have to block you for the bad quality edits. 00:24, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: You don't have to leave the wiki entirely, Maybe working with images or something would be better, cleaning up after people is very time consuming and I'm quite a busy person. Thanks for understanding. 10:18, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Added! I added your name to the list on the Administration page for Rollbacks. Thankyou for your help on here, you are doing a great job!!!! =D Adapool (talk) 19:32, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, I set your name color to red (it does look a bit pink), If you prefer a different color just tell me, I was just trying to find a color that was different from Bureaucrats and Administrators. Re:Wiki being almost dead I know. You can read my reply to Shorty1982. I'm pissed off that you undid my edit to the Long Fall Boots. I'm just asking you to look up "Long Fall Loafers". -TalCharles (talk) 16:03, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Hello, thank you for adding my newly created article to the correct category. I was wondering where to put it =) --Liliana (my talk). 23:25, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :I don't see why they shouldn't, it is an officially licensed product from the game. --Liliana (my talk). 02:16, August 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Who is triagonist in Half-Life series? I don't know, that's why I offered a more... neutral way of put it. In terms of importance I'd say: Gordon, Alyx, Eli, Breen, Mossman, Kleiner, Barney, Dog, Magnuson, Lamarr. But I think it would vary with each person. - A-06 (talk) 13:01, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Your recent edits Hi! Good job copying the images and text from combineoverwiki.net , much appreciated :) 19:13, August 31, 2013 (UTC) PS: That Related achievements section is amazing! And it takes less space than the Template:Achievement, too! Re: Vandalism Thanks for letting me know he was vandalizing your talk pages as well, I hadn't checked his edit history. He's blocked now. -Shorty1982 (talk) 13:50, September 8, 2013 (UTC) I'll try, I have to leave soon for church and I have work this afternoon. I'll be on whenever I can to keep an eye on things. -Shorty1982 (talk) 13:55, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :I've reverted as much of the vandalism I could find, I've protected quite a few pages from edits by new and unregistered users (including our own talk pages) and I've blocked a lot of these users. It is hard to stop this sort of vandalism spree as these people are using a myriad of ways to change their IP address to get around the blocks. These vandals seem to be targeting you and me specifically for some reason. Thank you for bringing this situation to my attention and thank you for reverting a number of the bad edits. -Shorty1982 (talk) 17:44, September 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Vandalism/revert wars Yeah, I noticed it, and that suspicious "I'll demote you soon." At first I thought someone hacked your account or something. I think it must be just one guy with a lot of spare time, it's incredible the amount of edits in such a short time. Maybe he/they focused on you because you are the one editing regularly over here. They've already reached my talk page, but now it's protected. Anyway, thanks for the heads up. -- A-06 (talk) 21:45, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Station 21 I won't say "no problem" because what you do is actually a problem. I am not that kind of a person though, I can easily forgive you, but, you know, that was a very unpleasant surprise. If you have any remaining honor, never do this again. Sandvich18 (talk) 18:34, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :You can read about moving this wiki here. In a nutshell - since wikia gets money because of ads on this site, and for Klow and the rest of the administration, this is not okay, Combine OverWiki has been moved from this site to another, hosted by ValveTime.net. Unfortunately, wikia administrators (global ones) weren't okay with losing profit so they banned Klow, SiPlus and the rest of admins, while finding new ones. You can edit here but it's a total nonsense because it's like playing a game in pre-alpha stage and adding stuff from the retail game to it. The new wiki has really progressed since moving: many more articles are cleaned up, there are many more articles, even after merging a lot of them, images, facts, researches, etc. I can't tell no not to do something because I am not an administrator here, but I really suggest moving to combineoverwiki.net. Sandvich18 (talk) 14:48, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Of course not, combineoverwiki.net isn't hosted by wikia. Sandvich18 (talk) 16:53, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Admin rights I've given you admin rights, Please remember to only block IP's the vandalize for a maximum time of 3-6 months, mostly because IP's are dynamic and tend to change a lot. Other than that, enjoy the new tools! KλT 23:39, December 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Template:rollback Yes, please. Also, congrats on the promotion! - A-06 (talk) 21:33, December 13, 2013 (UTC) New Wiki Logo Hello, Yong feng, I am a rollback here on the Half-Life Wiki. My topic is to address a new logo for the wiki -- a more traditional logo. Perhaps we can activate it, and use it for awhile on the wiki. The new one is just a pure edited version, and I think a traditional, simplistic logo will do the trick. Feel free to add it right of the bat, discuss more about it, or just deny my request. Thanks. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 01:47, January 3, 2014 (UTC) New "Empty" Article Hey, what do you think about this new article? Devtest I was thinking, maybe, if no one can make a good article out of it, just... delete it? I mean, it's not even well-written. - A-06 (talk) 21:17, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Hey, Please ban this guy http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:205.200.244.81. He has made 3 inappropiate edits. TheNeXusCore (talk) 06:30, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Keep an eye out for that guy. I think he's somehow getting around his ban and committing more acts of vandalism. I just saw "him", I think, as he vandalized an article but it was reverted almost immediately. TheNeXusCore (talk) 21:03, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Promobox template Hi there! I've just noticed an error in the promobox template. I'd edit it, but I can't :P Basically, it should be 'month's', not 'months', because it's a possessive. Thanks! 05:25, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Just saying Thanks Hey man, Thanks for informing me about that rule, regarding the usage of "you". I will be sure to keep this in mind. TheNeXusCore (talk) 20:44, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Information regarding the edit I made... Hello! I would like to thank you for your message on my talk page. I have edited the article about the Muscle Car because I have recently discovered a new, alternative method of getting the Little Rocket Man achievement. I hope the edit I made is on the relevant page and is acceptable. Please let me know...Cheers! 20:56, August 1, 2014 (UTC) A minor spelling concern... Hello again! I have a minor concern which I saw while editing the Muscle Car article...In the Trivia section, there is a sub-section which reads: The Muscle Car is powered by a carbureted, large-displacement V8, reminiscent of the classic 'American Muscle Car'. The online dictionary doesn't recognize the word 'carbureted' and the only replacement word is carburetor. May I suggest an edit for this if you feel it's necessary? -- 21:09, August 1, 2014 (UTC) IDK. But it okay for me if you replace it. 留永锋 (Reply←→ ) 22:03, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Notice Sorry about deleting your edit. However, I wasn't really sure how to improve it. It wasn't clear to me what you were trying to say; I didn't want to risk rewording it because I didn't fully understand the meaning. (I.e., I could have added false information.) If you add your edit back to the Field Bridge page, and change some words, I'm sure you could make it clearer. Next time, though, I'll definitely be sure to restructure, or improve, any of your edits (instead of deleting them) if the grammar needs changing. Thanks for letting me know, 69.l25 (talk) 19:38, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :Ok. If you add what you just wrote on my talk-page to the article, it should be fine. 69.l25 (talk) 19:47, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Welcome Back Thank you, Sorry I haven't been on much, I've been so busy this year. Though I probably wont be back on again until December. Thank you so much for keeping up the Featured Articles!! =D P.S. My little sister has actually been using my Steam Account because I haven't had time for it anyway, but I have just accepted your friend request. =D Adapool (talk) 00:13, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :The charts that I make at the end of each month are done simply using excel and then a cropped screenshot of the graph is uploaded. :The charts are 643 x 642 pixels. The title is 14px in the half-life font written in bold uppercase with the A's written in lower case and the rest of the text is 9px Calibri. And the bars are coloured #FC940. I would upload the excel file but Wikia wont allow it. :Adapool (talk) 06:22, October 31, 2014 (UTC) RE: Adminship Thanks, I'll do my best.- A-06 (talk) 14:03, November 7, 2014 (UTC) MTM8 and Steve Theodore Greetings! It has come to my attention that user King kolton9 has copy-pasted MTM 8 and Steve Theodore from Combine OverWiki. Not only did he leave redlinks, broken templates, and links to nonexistent images, but also changed the quality status of the Loader article without discussing it with an administrator. I hope the matter will be resolved quickly. Sandvich18 (talk) 11:03, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Help I created a Simplified Chinese version page, Please add to this wiki. Sorry for my bad english. http://zh.half-life-btm.wikia.com/wiki/%E5%8D%8A%E6%9D%A1%E5%91%BD_%E7%BB%B4%E5%9F%BA Hey! Hey Yong feng, I found this category that needs to be deleted. If you could do that, I'd be grateful. Thanks! :Ah, it's good to hear you got the rights! :D ::Awesome! You probably have great leadership. :) Main page tweaks Hi, Yong feng! I was passing through the neighborhood and noticed that the main page content seems to be squished over to the left side of the page. It looks as if the content on the left isn't at full width, which means the right-side content gets shifted over, leaving a gap on the far right. If you'd like, I could take a look at it and see what can be done ;) Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 19:03, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :Just wanted to stop by and give a nudge to see if you were aware of this message ;) Raylan13 (talk) 16:31, July 14, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm happy to take a look at it - just wanted to make sure it wasn't intended ;) Raylan13 (talk) 23:12, July 14, 2015 (UTC) That should do it - amongst the small tweaks, I had to remove the forum image and replace it with text, as images don't dynamically change with width. It appears to work with multiple resolutions, but please let me know if I inadvertently broke something! Raylan13 (talk) 23:36, July 14, 2015 (UTC) hello I am wiki administrator half-life in Spanish and would like to know the requirements to make us allies if you could answer this quick post I'd appreciate --Freeman's Rules (talk) 22:15, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Hello i am administrator of the wiki half-life in Spanish and would like to know the requirements to make us allies ,if you could answer this message I'd appreciate it very much --Freeman's Rules (talk) 22:20, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Hello again if I meant that few pages are needed or something to be allies understand? or I tell and Spanish? --Freeman's Rules (talk) 22:30, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Re-hello clear course just wanted to know which pages need to become ally of the wiki,if you can answer that would be great --Freeman's Rules (talk) 12:32, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey How do you take off the inactive tags? I'm going to start editing here again. KλT 04:11, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Image Cleanup Hi, I uploaded a new image to replace Duty_Calls_2, cleaned up for the Blue Shift pages. Hope that helps? (not sure if this is the place to update admins or not) --Tildy2 (talk) 19:05, June 17, 2016 (UTC) A new look for the Wiki? Hey, you're the only one around to talk to so... What do think about giving the Wiki a new appearance? This has been in the back of my mind since I modified the Infoboxes to use the Portable Markup. The Wiki has been around for more than 10 years and, as far as I know, it was always a variation of white background/black text. A new look would also help us distinguish ourselves from the Combine Overwiki while also reducing some of the thoughts the community has about this Wiki being outdated and unmantained. On the right you can see a before/after example of how I intend it to look. The images are a mix of Screenshots, the , my Personal ‎CSS and Photoshop; so it may not look 100% like this when it's finished, but it's what I have to show so far. I'll try to contact KAT on Steam about this, too.— A-06 (talk) 13:50, August 24, 2016 (UTC) I'm glad you like it! I'll wait to hear KAT's opinion before making any changes.— A-06 (talk) 20:32, August 24, 2016 (UTC)